minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmares Unleashed 5: Chaos
The sound of fire crackling... A crash... Screams... And a voice... Saying... Come to me I woke up screaming. I sat up. I looked at my surroundings. I was still in my house. It was only a dream. I could see GREEN, Prism, H650, and Deku come out of their houses, and some people outside who were walking by stopped and looked at me. I got out of my bed and stood up. I felt light headed, so I gripped my forehead. I heard my door open. "You ok?" I heard GREEN ask. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. "What was that? Did you have a nightmare?" Asked Prism. "Yeah... ugh, what time is it?" I said. I looked outside at their houses. Over every door of every house, there was a clock there. Minecraft clocks are simple, just a sun and a moon. Right now it was day. Just past the break of dawn. I sighed, went back over to my bed, and sat down. "You guys can go. I'm fine." I said. They left. I lied back down and tried to remember what the dream was about. After a while I started to get bored, and left my house. I wanted to explore this place a little more. I looked up at the ceiling, which was so high up I couldn't see the detail on the stone blocks. All I saw was grey. I examined the huge columns, seeing how each house worked. There were non-house buildings lining the cavern. They each had different purposes: a blacksmith, public restroom, a butcher shop, mineshaft entrance, ect. Suddenly I heard a voice in my ear. It must have been an earpiece or something. "This is TheMysteriousHood calling out to moderators. A search party is under attack and is requesting backup. Coordinates are X= 34.935 Y= 80.00000 Z= -220.741." "TheMysteriousHood, this is Reidakaninja responding. I am on my way." I answered. I ran out, unsheathing my sword. I raced up the tunnel, and was blinded by sunlight when I exited. I had to shield my eyes, since the sun was directly in front of me. My eyes eventually adjusted, and I ran off towards the coordinates. When I eventually got there, I saw Zero battling... Exobrine. There were dead bodies all around. 4 in total. That's weird, only 4 people were sent. And now there's 5 people. No time to dwell on it, I had to save Zero. He swung his sword downwards towards Exobrine, but Exobrine just swatted it away. Then he delivered a nasty gut punch to Zero, and Zero fell. I rushed at Exobrine and sliced across his hip, right into a glowing green 'vein'. He stumbled back, but I swiftly turned and plunged my sword through his abdomen. "You little..." He muttered as he grabbed my arm with his steel fingers, picked me up, and threw me over his head. I tumbled when I landed, but pushed myself up onto my knees. My sword was still in him. He removed it and pointed it at me. "You should know, metal is a very ''good electricity conductor." I said as I stood up. Exobrine looked confused. Arcs of energy raced across my body as I lifted my arms up. Streaks of lightning shot out and travelled towards him. But all they did was run along his body like water. He wasn't in any pain at all. That was until Zero came and thrust his sword into his back, through a weak point. Exobrine winced, stumbled forwards, and fell face first into the dirt. I looked at Zero. "Woah, how'd you know to hit him there?" I asked. "Uh, instinct." He answered. I looked back down at Exobrine, and he had disappeared. Weird. I examined the corpses. I recognized some of them, their pictures were listed under 'searching crew' on the wall of the discussion chamber. But the 4th body was weird. It had grey skin, a leather jacket, and one eye missing. "This guy a creepypasta?" I asked. "Uh, I do not believe so. Now let us get back to base." Zero said. I was a little confused by Zero's speech, but I shrugged it off and we headed back. When we came out of the long, dark tunnel into the massive cavern, Zero looked around as if he'd never seen this place before. Then he did the weirdest thing. He started to laugh. "Are you alright?" I asked. His laughter got louder. "You did this! You created me. You brought me here. This was all you!" He said. "What are you talking about?!" I responded. He raised his arms up, and purple mist started to gather in an area above him. People stopped what they were doing to come look. It looked like a portal of some kind. A white figure came out and landed right in front of Zero. He landed on one knee, with a fist to the ground, head bowed. When he landed, a shockwave rippled throughout the cavern, knocking everyone off their feet, and me off the stairs. I landed on my back. The figure started to laugh. It wasn't a stereotypical villain laugh, it was deep and menacing. It struck fear in the very core of my heart. It showed that he was not to be trifled with. The figure stood up, and lifted his head, showing the piercing red eyes that resided underneath his hood. "Shit is about to get very real, very soon." The chilling words of Entity 303 echoed throughout the cavern. I looked around and could see each admin standing on the balconies of their houses build into the walls. They each disappeared and reappeared near the staircase in the colour of their names. 303 continued to laugh as dozens more creepypastas flooded through the portal. Zero started speaking binary, and collapsed, eyes rolling to the back of his head. '''Of course! It's the Possesed! How could I not see it?!' I thought. No time for thinking. I saw some people trying to attack 303. With a wave of his hand, they were all obliterated. Their pixels blew away like dust. "Target the pillars!" He said. "We will make the roof collapse and crush them!" I saw something green fly over me and a crashing sound behind me. Before I knew what was going on, I was picked up and thrown into a pillar. As I fell I, saw Exobrine. When I landed, it knocked all the air out of my lungs. I was struggling for breath, and Exobrine was coming towards me. He raised his arm, ready to crush my skull. As he brought it down, however, He was interrupted by a blade; Prism's blade. I crawled away as prism clashed with Exobrine, but was blocked by two shadowy feet. One of them lashed out at me, hitting my in the jaw. I turned over on my back, and when I looked up, I saw Grimm. "Miss me?" He said. I rolled out of the way as he tried to stomp on my head. I got up, and sidestepped a dark blast by Grimm. I got a full view of what was transpiring, and it was chaos. Buildings blowing up, fire everywhere, swords clashing, people screaming. It was just like my dream, only something was missing... I ducked Grimm's blade as he swung at my head. I unsheathed my blade and sliced at his chest, but he stepped back. I slashed downwards at his head, but he parried, pushed my sword back, spun, and swiped across my face, leaving a nasty bleeding scar. I put all my strength into this next blow, aimed at his neck. He brought his blade up to meet mine, and we were locked in a pressure hold. Each of us pushed on the other's, trying to overcome them. I heard a mechanical grunt, and a few seconds later something flew into me and knocked me over. It was Prism. We tumbled until we hit a building. We both got up to see Grimm and Exobrine standing over us. But not just them. There was a girl with blue scars, and a white figure with glitched legs. Trinity and Ddrl21. As I looked around I could see GREEN flying through the air next the Batwing, each of them shooting green and red energy at each other. I saw Deku in a fist fight with Ienai on the roof of a building. I saw Themaster take two unknown pastas and crush their skulls together. I saw Deadlock in a battle with The Fallen Seraphim. I saw a stone like player with yellow eyes and a gaping stone smile walk towards us, with the head of a user in its hands. It dropped the head and picked up a sword that lay near it. It was 5 against two. My and Prism raised our weapons, ready to fight until the end. Suddenly, yellow energy surrounded Grimm's neck as his hands went to his throat. He started to hover. I looked over and saw Yosh with his hands surrounded in yellow light. He made a pulling motion, and Grimm went flying past him into a house. Then Yosh made a pushing motion as yellow light surrounded Exobrine's torso as he flew away. Prism leapt over Ddrl21 and brought his sword down on the cave entity. Arcs of blue lightning raced across Trinity's arms as she readied to attack. Though something in the air caught my eye. GREEN and Batwing crashed through a pillar as he threw Batwing tumbling through the air. He glowed green as he shot a blast of green energy at Trinity. The ground around her blew up into grey dust as she soared towards me. I ducked, but not before witnessing Batwing get behind GREEN and throw him into the ground. I turned towards Ddrl21, who seemed to be levitating, with a yellowish aura around him. Yosh thrust his arms up, and Ddr flew upwards, into the ceiling. As he fell, I saw that his limbs were all twisted and mangled. Yosh quickly nodded to me before disappearing in a flash of yellow, probably going to go help someone else. I looked around. The cavern was bathed in an orange glow of fire. Half of the pillars had been destroyed. Some of them had fallen, others had their middles completely blown away. If all these pillars were destroyed, the cavern would cave in. I looked over towards 303, who was unchallenged at the top of the staircase. Someone had to kill him. I ran at him, ignoring all the commotion and threats around me. I ran past GREEN and Batwing dueling, and I could hear snippets of their dialogue. "...Powerless to stop us! The creepypastas will wipe out..." Was all I heard as I ran past them. I saw Codeman stumbling back, into my path. Shortly after I saw H950 flipping over him, swinging his sword at his head. When he landed, they engaged in a deadly duel, but most importantly, they were out of me way. I heard a grinding sound, like stone bricks falling... I stopped just in time, as a chunk of pillar crashed down right on front of me, pieces flying everywhere. I continued running. I was almost at the staircase when 303 looked at me. The way his eyes met mine made me want to stop and run away, but my courage overcame the feeling. He leapt forward with such strength, and pushed his arms out midair. I felt an invisible wave shove me back, and I went flying. 303 landed gracefully. My sword had slipped out of my hands, and was at 303's feet. He picked up the blade and examined it. "Holy shit, you really are suicidal, aren't you?" He said. "What kind of brain defect could make you think you possibly stood a chance against me?" I pushed myself up as I felt energy charge within me. I pushed the air, and electricity flew out of me like a river being unblocked. The force of the bolts knocked him back, into the staircase. The sword flew out of his hands and I caught it, running towards him. Suddenly I saw a streak of white and blue, and the next thing I know I feel a sharp pain rake across my back as I crash into the stairs. I turned, and I saw 303 holding a bloody diamond sword, with a smirk on his face. I rushed at him again, sword forward, but he simply sidestepped and hit me with the butt of the hilt, right where he had cut me. I collapsed. I turned on my back and noticed a chunk of a nearby pillar was tilted. It was on the verge of falling. A plan formed in my head. I looked back at 303, who was currently locked in a duel with Aaron. They had a pressure lock over their heads. 303 sparta kicked Aaron, who stumbled back. I just need to keep him in that one area long enough for that building to fall. I got up and took a healing potion that I got from Zero. 303 had Aaron in a headlock, ready to slit his throat. "HEY!" I yelled. The words echoed throughout the chamber as 303 looked right at me. His eyes bore into my soul, saw my fears, my weaknesses... the very fabric of what makes me me. He let Aaron go, and started walking towards me. "Fine. I'll grant your little death wish." He said. He rushed towards me. I rushed towards him. Our swords collided as an explosion went off to the side of us. I felt some sort of power flow through me. You can do this I heard the voice of Fico in my head. 303 was winning the pressure hold. With a quick thrust, he knocked me onto my back. I have to keep him here until that building collapses. I got back up and rushed him, sword slashing at his stomach. He dodged it, but I spun around and thrust my sword forward into his chest. He stepped back again, and as a result, tripped over himself. I pointed the tip of my blade to his throat. His leg lashed out, and kicked my right in my abdomen. I doubled over as he flipped up, his feet catching my forehead and knocking me back. I caught myself, but I had my back to him. I looked over my shoulder, and he was coming at me. I positioned my sword so that it covered my back, and I blocked his blade. I spun around and tried to take off his head, but he met my blade with such force that I almost lost it. Then Entity 303 swung his blade downwards at a left angle, swiping at my neck. I put my sword up to block it, but then he pulled off an incredibly deadly move that was almost too fast to see. He snapped back his wrist so that the sword was parallel to his arm. Then he turned his arm, transferring his weight from left to right, and snapped his wrist back. Suddenly he was swinging from the right instead of the left, and he tore through my neck. He split veins and arteries. Blood was spurting out as I yelped in pain. I collapsed backwards, a pool of blood forming. I could hear 303 chuckling under his breath. This is taking too long! I took matters into my own hands as I shot a blot of lightning just above the loose chunk of housing. Whatever was connecting it to the rest of the pillar blew up, and the chunk started to fall, making a grinding noise. 303's look turned from smug to shock as he looked up. He didn't even have time to scream before it crashed on him, blocks going in random directions. All pastas around the cavern stopped attacking to look at what happened. Authors took advantage of the situation and either ran away or struck down their pastas. Batwing flew up to the cave entrance. "RETREAT!" He hissed. All the pastas started to teleport away. Some picking up the bodies of their fallen comrades. A cloud of sickly green particles appeared and the Lich walked out of this cloud. He flung his arms to either sides of him, almost as if he were ripping something, and the blocks on top of 303 flew away. He picked up Entity 303's body and teleported away in another cloud of green smoke. For a few seconds, the only noise you could hear was the crackling of fire. I felt light headed. I passed out... I woke up next to motionless bodies. They were all bloody, some looked like they had concussions. I looked off to the left, and there were more bodies, but covered in carpets. Dead bodies. I propped myself on my elbows. "Reida! You're alive!" I heard to my right. I turned and standing there was H950. Him, Aaron, Prism, and Itty where tending to the injured. My hand went to my neck instinctively. There was a small pain when I touched it, but when I looked at my hand, there was no blood on it. I stood up and looked around. There were no fires. Everyone was busy doing something, whether it was searching rubble, carrying injured or dead, or tending to their own wounds. I saw SCP, Hood, Junno, and Yosh talking. I went over. "Ah, Reid. You're awake." Junno said. Everyone turned to me. "We will continue this later. Right now I must talk with Reid." Said Deadlock. The admins dispersed to help others. "Well, I guess you were right. We can't fight them." I said. "No, you were the right one. Your bravery against 303 showed me that, and how each author was helping each other fight. Even thought this was just a taste of the pasta army, I now know this much: we can and will fight. Besides, we can't just let them attack us. They must pay." He said "For now, rest. Tomorrow, we take the fight to them. Tomorrow, we retaliate" To be continued... By Reidakaninja Category:Creepypasta Category:Nightmares Unleashed Category:Reidakaninja